мυйєçα νινιєиτє
by Mirai Rin
Summary: Hinata era la muñeca perfecta humana, demasiado fina, demasiado valiosa para sacarla fuera de la protección de su estuche. Sasori quería a la Hyūga sólo para él. Pero Hinata tenía un defecto. Uno sólo y se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha. [SαsσHιиαSαsυ] [Oиє-Shστ] [DαякFιç!] [AU].


**Dιşclαιмєя**: **αÞÞlιєđ**

**м**υй**єçα** νι**νιє**и**τ**є

**O**bservaba a la bailarina con ojos ávidos.

Hinata Hyūga era preciosa, como esas muñecas asiáticas articuladas cuyos dueños pueden personalizarlas y modificarlas según sus deseos, previo pago del servicio.

Hinata, sin embargo, era única.

Ninguna resina o lija podría alguna vez igualar los ángulos de su cuerpo al deslizarse a través del piso de linóleo. Ningún acrílico podría igualar la paleta de sombras y luces de sus suaves relieves al tensarse en las rutinas, el matiz étereo de su piel nivea bajo las luces.

Hinata era la muñeca perfecta humana, demasiado fina, demasiado valiosa para sacarla fuera de la protección de su estuche.

Sasori quería a la Hyūga sólo para él.

Hinata tenía un defecto. Uno sólo y se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Tenía el pelo oscuro, negro, nocturno, mar profundo, inestable como los cabellos de esas esculturas milenarias de rasgos afilados similares a los demonios mitologicos. Sasori odiaba los demonios porque eran la maldad disfrazada de hermosura, tentando a todo aquel inocente del que pudieran aprovecharse.

Sasuke entró al salón de danza con pasos suaves contrastados con largas zancadas, delatando su presencia únicamente en el reflejo del espejo.

—Vas a romperte algo si no descansas Hyūga.

La expresión de concentración de Hinata se deshizo en sonrisas tímidas dirigidas al Uchiha, y Sasori sintió la ira atiborrada por dentro, como paja forzada hasta que estuvo a punto de reventarse.

—E... el arte no se detiene, Sasuke-kun.

Hinata decía que el Uchiha cantaba. Sasori no lo había comprobado. Lo había escuchado reírse de forma arrogante con la boca delgada y la expresión estoica. Lo había escuchado susurrar tan cerca del oído de Hinata que las palabras caían dentro de ella y le ponían las mejillas rojas. Sasori no necesitaba escucharlo cantar, pero se consolaba imaginando que su voz se rompía estrangulada y desigual hasta apagarse, asfixiado en sus manos.

—Hn... ¿Sigue aquí?

El Uchiha miró a Sasori en el extremo del salón, cerca de la estantería donde la bailarina dejaba sus artículos personales. Tenía los ojos brillantes, como si fueran hechos de cristal pintado de negro con delicadeza y paciencia para lograr la mirada nítida y profunda que tanto envidiaba Sasori, puesto que sus ojos no eran más que dos tristes y opacos elementos, si bien funcionales, carecían de la perfección anhelada.

—Ah... Um ¿Sasori-kun?... er, el, el siempre está aquí. Es mi acompañante ideal. Ca-callado y, observador.

—Hn... a mí me da mala espina. ¿Por qué tiene los ojos tan grandes?

—N... no lo se, quizás para mirarte mejor, Sasuke-kun

Sasuke se río demasiado fuerte y perverso y se acercó hasta Sasori a revolverle el pelo sin que este pudiese evitarlo, le estrujo la cara y le sacudió entre sus aborrecibles manos blancas.

—Sa... ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Para! D-déjalo tranquilo ¡p-porfavor!

Sasuke alejó a Sasori y éste sintió que su cuerpo cedía flojo como el algodón entre dedos suaves y cariñosos.

—¿Y tú por qué tienes las manos tan pequeñas?

La temperatura del cuerpo de Hinata se elevó y Sasori hubiese encontrado placer en eso sino fuera porque el motivo de esa reacción eran las palabras del Uchiha, siempre el maldito Uchiha.

—Pa... para tocarte mejor, Sasuke-kun

La voz de Hinata era cálida y evocaba imágenes de cosas que Sasori nunca había visto, de promesas que nunca le habían hecho. Sasori se hubiera muerto de haber podido.

—Shh, mejor cierra la boca Hyūga.

—¡L-lo siento mucho! Y-yo, ¡Yo! No puedo creer que lo haya dicho en voz alta. Sasori-kun no debió presenciar esto.

Sasori permaneció a oscuras después que ambos muchachos se marcharan. Su interior comenzó a latir débil, una especie de llamarada inconsistente y lamentable. Pero el odio, la furia, el anhelo de algo prohibido le dio fuerza. El murmullo de vida avanzó poco a poco hasta que sus dedos paralizados e inútiles se movieron por primera vez desde que había sido creado.

Sasuke Uchiha desapareció un viernes. Hinata esperó por noticias suyas durante semanas enteras. Sasori también desapareció, pero el dolor de la Hyūga no le hizo percatarse que el muñeco títere que siempre permanecía inmóvil sobre la estantería se había perdido. ¿Qué era la pérdida de un juguete de madera comparado con la vida de la persona deseada? Sasori se hartó de los lamentos y decidió que era hora de que él tuviese su tiempo.

—Me enviaron a darte esto —Sasori entró al salón de danza y se acercó a entregar la carta de ruptura escrita con el pulso moribundo del Uchiha. Sus dedos se rozaron apenas, Sasori sintió la emoción cortar su aliento—. Estaba en la oficina de inscripción.

—¿Q-quién e-es usted?

La mirada de Hinata era de total confusión. Repasó el sobre por encima y sacó la escueta nota de disculpa, leyendo una y otra vez con incredulidad. Los labios apretados, la respiración erratíca, los ojos húmedos. Sasori se sintió feliz, los tejidos henchidos ante su tristeza porque él aprovecharía su momento de debilidad para consolarla y quererla, para protegerla y cuidarla como la muñeca de belleza perfecta y eterna que siempre había deseado.

—Soy Akasuna No Sasori. Soy nuevo y no tengo idea de dónde empezar. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?

Hinata estrujó la nota y temblando la tiró a la basura. Asintió levemente y le indicó al otro dónde dejar su bolso. Sasori le agradeció con la cortesía aprendida de sus días de observador.

—¿No te molesta si pongo algo aquí? —Sasori estaba de espaldas hurgando entre sus cosas. Al darse la vuelta, apretaba contra su cuerpo un muñeco de piel pálida de nogal y ojos brillantes, un par de alitas traslúcidas colgadas en la espalda—. Sucede que lo encontré tirado y no creo que una pieza tan finamente tallada deba perderse.

Akasuna No Sasori colocó a Sasuke Uchiha con esmero en un sitio donde pudiese apreciar todo el salón. Hizo una mueca de desprecio antes de retirarse. Ahora le tocaría observar en silencio cómo Hinata se volvía completamente suya.

**N**/**A**: Ciao amori! L≥u≤

¡Loselose! Que me he perdido eones en el camino de la vida, ¡y por Jashin que aún vivo XD!. Y e retornado con una topic que siempre me a fascinado, con un toque de mi OTP que no podía faltar ^o^ SasuHina lalala :3

Y no sólo eso, es el primer DarkFic que escribo, hasta me he perturbado el sueño propio /.- ni hablar. ¿Vosotras también habéis sentido escalofrios? =D

Espero que si, ya que esa ha sido mi idea inicial xD

Y ya lo sabéis...

Comentarios, críticas constructivas; todo es bien recibido sí es con respeto^^

**Adieu**~!


End file.
